


Don't Cry Out

by Mimi (Mimi_Wontaek)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Children, Cute, Gen, Short, Siblings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Wontaek/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: Vergil goes on a mission to find Dante around the manor in the dark, during a storm.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 53





	Don't Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old fic from years ago I've decided to revisit because I play DMC5 the other day and I just love the Sparda boys a lot okay? Sweet wholesome kiddos being babies. Its not great and I didn't wanna just rewrite it so have this slightly edited relic of a fic.

Lightning lit the gloomy sky and the following thunder rumbled, ringing in Vergil’s ears. He was wandering the dark stairwell in search of his brother. His little brother; barely, but it counted.  
“Dante?” he called as he reached the top. The only reply was his echo and the continuing storm, a shudder of thunder. 

Vergil had been sitting contentedly in the library when the lights went out: suddenly aware of the howling wind, rain beating against the roof and windows loudly. He put his book down, and off he went in immediate search for his twin. Dante didn’t like the thunder or the lightning; and he most certainly did not like it went the power went out. Vergil knew this very well and so wasted no time in looking for him, things are less scary when they're together after all.  
He silently swept through the hallway of the first floor, noticing that his bedroom door was ajar. He knew Dante must have gone in there looking for him. ‘But where would he have gone to after seeing that I wasn’t there?’ Vergil sighed, turning away from his room. A particularly loud crash of thunder sounded he stopped; he heard a whimper from his room. He walked up to the door and pushed it lightly.  


“Dante?” he inquired once again. The sound of quiet whimpering was the only response. Vergil blindly stumbled toward the noise, the rain a quiet background sound as he took small steps. The next growl of thunder made him jump- he’d almost forgotten it was stormy outside- and he tripped over a blanket on the floor. He yelped as he fell hard on his hands, but a wail of fright made him recover quickly. “Dante?” he asked again as he stood up. This time Dante responded. He burst out from behind the cushions he was buried in and threw himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around Vergil’s waist. “Ooof!” Vergil was slightly taken aback, but soon looked down and hugged Dante back.  
“Verge!” Dante exclaimed gripping the back of Vergil’s top. “I don’t like it! There aren’t any lights!” Vergil smiled and patted Dante’s head.  
“It’s okay, Dante. Come on, we’ll go get some candles.” Dante shook his head.  
“I don’t wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay here.” Vergil sighed.  
“Dante, I’m going to get the candles. Stay here- alone,” he emphasised, “if you want to.” Vergil turned away from his shaken twin.  
“No!” Dante whined grabbing his brother’s hand. “Don’t leave me!” he buried his face in Vergil’s shoulder, their hands still entwined, “I-I…” he huffed in defeat, “I’ll come with you.” Vergil smirked in victory.  
“Good.” They fumbled toward the door, “And Dante?” Dante hummed in reply, “I’d never have left. I’ll never just leave you.” Dante didn’t know whether to smile or frown at his brother,  
“Verge! You’re so mean! You scared me…but…thank you.” So he frowned and then smiled.  
“Dante, do you know when mom and dad are coming back?”  
“Ummm…nope. I hope it’s soon: I’m kinda hungry.”  


“Awww! Look at our little cuties!” Eva gushed in a hushed tone. Sparda smiled; the twins tried to make food. They’d made a huge mess- but they’d clearly eaten something- and fallen asleep, holding hands wrapped up in blankets on the sofa. “They’re growing up.” She sniffed kissing their foreheads leaving them to their rest.


End file.
